goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaromir Jagr Bombs
Jaromir Jagr Bombs History The Jaromir Jagr Bombs are a professional GHL team in the ASHL1 league. The Jagr Bombs, as they are often shortened to, play out of the Swayze Centre in Browntown, Canada. The Jagr Bombs are a subsidiary of Super Dangle Sports & Entertainment (SDSE), and are owned by Gordon Bombay, former general manager of the Greystone Grizzlies, an original member of the ASHL1 league. The Jagr Bombs officially joined the league in Season 7, and had a decent 16-20-2 season in their inaugaral year. Since then, they have been up and down in their performance, but have yet to make the playoffs. Their closest time to a playoff appearance occurred in Season 9, when they finished ninth and finished just one point out of the post-season, due to an overtime loss to the Badgad Bad Axes who ended up gaining the eighth spot. The Jagr Bombs managerial strategy has been one of building up players, which has brought them under criticism in the past. They have yet to trade away any of their original stars picked up in the expansion draft, and have made under 5 trades in their history. This has been met with criticism that the current players aren't getting it done, as evidenced by the lack of a playoff appearance. Greystone Grizzlies The Greystone Grizzlies were the first team to be owned by Gordon Bombay, who played out of the now demolished Mike Modano Centre also in BTown. Despite putting a strong performance on the ice which saw two playoff appearances in their three years in the league, the team was unable to find corporate support and fan support weined off, as did the money. The Grizzlies could not afford to keep their team on the ice, and folded along with the Bad News Busses following Season 3. The Sheister Scandal In Season 2 of ASHL1, the Greystone Grizzlies committed what is still considered to this day one of the most heinous acts in GHL history. Gordon Bombay offered a slice of Milanos to another general manager in exchange for him benching his entire team in their final game of the season. The huge win for the Grizzlies leapfrogged them over then eighth-placed McCabe and into the playoffs. Despite apologizing, the rivalry between McCabe and whatever team Bombay coaches appears to be there, with it unsure if McCabe has forgiven Bombay for the Sheister Scandal. Management The Jaromir Jagr Bombs entered the ASHL1 with a well-structured management system, starting from the top of SDSE with Gordon Bombay and working their way down. The original management team consisted of Bombay's long time competitor Wolf Stansson as General Manager, with Brian Bellows and Andy Moog as assistants to him. Abdul Scharber was signed on as head coach, with Dean Youngblood and Randy "The Ram" Robinson as assistant coaches. Charlie Conway was named Director of Scouting, with it anticipated that he would take over the reigns as GM with some experience. After season 1, things were shaken up, but have remained the same ever since. Bombay and Stansson had a falling out and Bombay fired Stansson and took over the GM role himself. Brian Bellows left the team, and Conway took his spot as assistant GM. Randy the Ram also left, leaving Scharber and Youngblood to man the benches themselves. Conway is still expected to take over from Bombay as GM one day, though it is unsure when. He was replaced as Director of Scouting by JP Ricciardi. The Gordon Bombay The Gordon Bombay is a drink named after the popular general manager and owner of the Jaromir Jagr Bombs. It consists of 1 1/2 oz. Bombay Gin, 1/2 oz. Anise Liquer, and 1/2 oz. Cream. It should be served as a cocktail. Swayze Centre The Swayze Centre is the home of the Jaromir Jagr Bombs, named after the late great actor Patrick Swayze. Though capacity once reached 7800, it is now down to 7500 due to financial troubles. The Swayze Centre is often soldout, with 5000 seasons ticket holders, though during Season 10 the Jagr Bombs had their first (and only) non-sellout game, with the fans expressing their anger at the disappointing season. The Swayze Centre features a variety of concessions, including a Lonnies, a Milanos kiosk, a Shawarma King, and a Taco Bell, providing fans with a wide variety of greasy dining options. Tickets are relatively cheap compared to other ASHL1 cities such as North Sexington and Capital City, usually ranging between $80-$110 depending on the performance of the team. Captains & Retired Numbers As noted earlier, not much has changed in terms of the Jagr Bombs roster since their inception. Their captaincy has remained the same as well. Captain History Captain - Ivar Jakob Veronesi (5 years, aged 40) Assistant Captain - Derek Reiss (5 years, aged 35) Assistant Captain - Tobias Larin (5 years, aged 33) Assistant Captain - Evgeniy Leonov (5 years, aged 28) Retired Numbers Though the Jagr Bombs have yet to actually retire a number, there are three players who have been paid tribute to with banners at the Swayze Centre. Jack Sandercock - A former backup goalie of the Jagr Bombs, and the first player ever to be signed from Almonte, the home of the ASHL1 headquarters. Samuel Jager - A player who spent his career with the North Sexington Sex Hammers, and inducted into the ASHL1 Hall of Fame. Malcolm Sokolski - A retired player for the Charlotte Blacks (now defunct) and Caitin Wilsons, who was inducted into the ASHL1 Hall of Fame. Category:Teams Category:Canadian GHL Teams Category:Teams by country